Life and Labors in Love
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Taking place after the end of The Proposal, Mao and Beryl are ready to begin their lives as newlyweds. But with new enemies, fumbling friends, and a child to boot, their life will probably be ANYTHING but easy. Can they do it? Let's hope! Don't own NIS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Shunto speak- er typing, and I am back for the sequel of _The Proposal. _I promised didn't I? Anyway, I will try my best to live up to what I said in the post-script of _The Proposal, _and I hope it will be better than anything I could hope it to be. Now, like I promised, first chapter will be about a party celebrating the wonderful marriage of our lovely couple; Mao and Raspberyl!... or will it? So, without further ado, let us begin the sequel to my most read fanfic…

_**Life and Labors in Love**_

_By Shunto_

_There are two paths to take when you meet a person. The coward will use his strength to hate, but the Wiseman will use his heart to love. And as the coward flees, victory but a fleeting dream, the Wiseman knows that fellow man deserves only one emotion. Not anger from the body, but love from the soul._

_Anonymous_

Mao awoke to the light blaring through the windows onto his eyes. Straining them together, he made an attempt to get up, but halted. He looked down to his waist to see his newlywed wife, Raspberyl, hugging him in a love filled embrace. Mao smiled and rubbed her hair, earning a satisfactory purr from the girl as she snuggled up closer to him. Mao decided to stay in bed a little longer, as he returned the embrace. This was his- no, _their _first day as husband and wife. To him, this was a dream that he hoped would never end. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into a deep sleep, hugging his wife closer as her arms moved from his waist to his chest.

Beryl was the first to get up officially. She carefully moved out of the bed, and laid her pillow carefully, so Mao wouldn't panic if he woke up later. She put her best nightgown on, and went down the stairs. The kitchen was all ready for her. Not dirty at all. Mao had taken consideration for her, not wanting there first day as newlyweds to start off with an argument. She decided to make the first breakfast of the day a romantic one. She giggled softly as she grabbed some ingredients out of the pantry and the fridge; eggs, sausage, pancake mix, juice and coffee. Oh, and French toast. The smell of all these foods would be enough to wake the dead

Mao walked downstairs to see his wife setting the table for both of them, with a candlestick in the middle. He carefully snuck up behind Beryl and slowly pulled her into a hug. "Morning, honey. Food smells great." Beryl rolled her eyes and settled in. "Well, who can complain, eh? It's not like you're a light eater. But I don't mind." Mao gave her a peck on the cheek and set the rest of the table for her. Pulling up a chair, he guided her to the seat and sat her down. He sat right beside her and they began to eat. Beryl, respectively, decided to begin the couple's meal. She used her fork to pick up half a sausage and held it out to Mao. He took a bite of it, and nodded, signaling her that it was good. Repeating her actions, he did the same thing, this time with a strawberry, which was Beryl's favorite. She took it into her mouth, swallowed it and nuzzled close to him. The eating continued the same way until both were stuffed like cows.

Mao whipped out his cell phone, and scrolled the list until he reached the wedding participants. Beryl, confused, asked him, "I deleted that sorting option. Why didn't you do it too? Something wrong?" Mao shook his head and turned to her. "Well… I've decided that we should probably celebrate this day. So, I'm planning a get-together with everyone. How's that sound?" Beryl nodded. "Sounds great! I'll go get dressed, alright…dear?" She giggled loudly and Mao, in return, laughed softly. He made several calls, in order-

Kyoko Needleworker

Asuka Cranekick

Almaz von Adamantine Aldamine-Rhodinite

Sapphire von Adamantine Aldamine-Rhondite

Adell

Rozalin

Laharl

Flonne

Etna… and so on.

After finally closing his phone, which was near dead, Raspberyl came down wearing some street clothes, which Mao had to turn away to avoid having a heat stroke from blushing. Beryl laughed hysterically, and handed him his clothes, which he calmly received. After putting them on, he pulled her face to his and, right there, nailed her with a kiss. Raspberyl, at first, tried to resist, but almost gave up immediately. They stayed like that for about a minute, until she pulled back and embraced him. "Mao… I can't tell you how much I love you. Marriage… with you… I never thought that this would happen… It's a…dream…come…true…" She never finished her sentence before she collapsed, pale as a ghost. Mao panicked, and immediately made a call for the school nurse.

Pacing around nervously, the door to the office finally opened as the nurse, a succubus, came out with several papers. Worried sick about his wife's condition, he immediately asked her a question. "Well? How is she? Is it serious?" The nurse closed her eyes, but not a worried kind of look. More of a 'congratulations' kind of look. "Well… she is running a _bit _of a fever, but nothing serious. And…" Mao cocked his head. "And… what?" The nurse looked up and bowed. "Well, I took a pregnancy test, and it came out positive." Mao's jaw dropped. "A-a-are you saying that she's…?" The nurse nodded. "Let's tell both of you at the same time." Opening the door, Mao walked in, and hugged his wife. After he released, the nurse bowed once again. "Congratulations Lord Mao. Congratulations Lady Raspberyl. Are you two ready to become parents?"

And that's the end of chapter one! Sorry about that party thing… I decided that this would be a little more humorous. Also, I know that this doesn't make sense, due to the fact that The Proposal ends with them just sleeping, but humor goes a long way!

Until next time! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Shunto speaking.

About this story… see, I haven't been doing well in school and the final exams are just around the corner; essentially, my entire graduation from the freshman year is riding on these exams, so a huge apology for not updating my fanfics.

Secondly, if you've read the third chapter of _Climbing the Tower, _I'll be building the story based on user reviews and Private Messages; text messages, confessionals, peoples problems… all of them are built on reviews. I'll end each chapter with Mao punching in a response, pulling a rope or giving a reply to problems, but then I'll put down the 3 responses that he would've typed in, or responded with to others. With that out of the way, let's begin the second chapter of my sequel to my most popular fanfic on the site!

Life and Labors in Love

By Shunto

Mao was shocked. Parents? Already? They just got married, shared the very first morning together, and they were going to be parents? Beryl started to weep happily. The nurse, happy with the news, bowed to the couple, and Mao dismissed her… not before throwing her a pouch of HL though. The succubus smiled and bowed again, closing the door behind her as she left. The couple, now positive they were alone, turned to face each other. Beryl beckoned him over to the bed and opened the sheets, inviting him to snuggle with her as she patted the spot next to her. Mao glanced away to hide his face, and coughed. Breathing deeply he climbed in next to her and embraced her tightly.

"…so what are we going to call our child?" Beryl said. Mao scratched the top of his head, and thought. "Hmm… if it's a boy… how about Lenate*1?"

Raspberyl smiled. "That's a nice name… if it's a girl, then is Shikuta*2 ok for you?"

Mao nodded. "Yeah… Lenate… Shikuta… and if they're twins, then we'll be even happier, right?"

Beryl giggled. "Yes..." She wrapped her hands around her husband. Thinking in her mind, she smiled to herself. _"Lenate… Shikuta… either way, when one or both of you are born, keep this promise… Make us proud."_

One week later, Beryl was out of the clinic with a list of instructions on how to keep herself and her new son/daughter/twins healthy. However, because she could not walk very well while she was carrying a child (or children). Confined to a wheelchair, Mao pushed the doors open and Beryl breathed in the fresh air. "Ahhh… being cooped up in a hospital for a whole week can really do a number on you." Mao snickered. "What was wrong? The air or the walls?" His wife laughed. "Nah… it was more like the bill. I didn't know hospitals needed 10 digit numbers in currency." They kept building on each other's jokes until the reached home. Mao reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, but to his surprise, the door was already unlocked. Beryl got scared, and Mao tensed up. Beryl clung to his shoulders and held for dear life; she was never more frightened in her life. Down the hall, they spotted a light pouring out from a door. Mao brandished his Baal Sword, and counted. Upon reaching 3, he pushed the door open and to the shock of both the Dean and #1 Badass, all their friends were standing in the room. In the middle was a big cake with CONGRATULATIONS written in blue icing. Paper Cranes in all colors were hanging from the ceiling, and amazingly drawn art of both Mao and Raspberyl hung on the walls. The one that caught their eyes was both of them holding hands looking out to the world, backs turned to the viewer(can anyone guess what it means?). Raspberyl began to cry tears of joy; her friends really cared about her, and put a lot of work into making this kind of surprise. Mao simply smiled. He knew that no matter what, he was never alone.

All of the sudden, all the people in the room began to shake Mao's hands, hug Beryl, and congratulate both of them for becoming parents. Mao looked at Beryl, and kissed her on the lips. Both of their minds became one, and thought the same sentence…

"_I love you. Everyone… thank you for caring about us."_

END OF CHAPTER 2.

***s 1 and 2 are my OCs from D3 Absence of Detention. Just a heads-up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi valued viewers! Shunto here.**

**So, I've decided to add the third chapter to _Life and Labors in Love. _Also, please read the following choices for _Climbing the Tower_. These are the 3 texts that Mao can send Beryl right now.**

**LAW**

_Guilty as charged._

_I'll make sure not to drink too much for a hangover_

_Maybe we could catch a movie sometime?_

_Goodnight, Beryl!_

_Mao_

**NEUTRAL**

_I'm not there._

_Why would I want to be at that place, anyway?_

_There's nothing for me there._

_Sorry if I sound rude…_

_Goodnight, Beryl._

_Mao_

**CHAOS**

_You have no control over where I go or hangout._

_Stop being so possessive of me!_

_My life is my own…_

_I'm feeling tired… Let's talk tomorrow._

_L8ter._

**So choose. In your review, after your feedback, type LAW, NEUTRAL or CHAOS (doesn't have to be in caps) okay?**

**Just a heads-up for everyone.**

**Now, let's get this underway.**

Life and Labors in Love

By Shunto

_Chapter 3: Assassins_

_Alternate Netherworld_

The demoness simply sat on her throne, staring at the old demon kneeling before the presence of her visage.

She smiled and sat up, brushed her hips and held out her hand.

"_Geoffrey… Listen to what I, Coasea, have to say…"_

Geoffrey came closer and bowed before his new mistress… the power was immense.

Intoxicating…

He needed more…

Coasea spoke again.

"_Geoffrey. Overlord Mao of Evil Academy has impregnated Raspberyl of the same netherworld. They will give birth to twins whose power will surpass their parents. And they are already a threat to my reign of conquest."_

The old disguised demon grunted angrily. He should have killed the boy when he had the chance!

"_But… the mother is vulnerable. I want you to go to the academy, and kill her as well as the soon-to-be born children she carries. Do this, and I will grant you power beyond your belief!"_

Geoffrey scrapped his disguise to reveal himself as Aurum… or what was him. Instead of a long, brown waterfall of hair, it had turned gray and dirty; the overexposure to the Netherworld had done it. His skin had turned pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

But soon, he would have his revenge… Soon, Mao would turn to his dark impulses and he would have his revenge on the bastard that ruined his life!

He cackled as he entered the dimension gate and targeted Evil Academy.

_Soon Mao, he thought, Soon Mao… you will know TRUE sorrow!_

**And that's it. Sorry if it's not what you expected, but I promised ACTION, didn't I? Also, sorry for not saying, but this fanfic is part 2 of a 4 part series.**

**Peace all.**


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE AND LABORS IN LOVE

By Shunto

Mao just couldn't get any sleep.

Four months had passed since Raspberyl's pregnancy test, and it came out positive.

3 months later, it was revealed they were twins.

Now they were due any day now, and this kept agonizing Mao day and night.

He was extremely worried about Beryl, mainly due to her, well… size, for one. If the kids were too big, she could break her lower areas. Or worse, die.

He shook that last thought out of his head, and rolled over.

5 minutes later Beryl screamed in pain. Mao leaped out of bed and ran to her side, picked her up and sprinted to the dimension guide.

The Dimension Prinny waved at Mao but fell over as Mao looked him in the face.

"Set up a coordinate axis for the hospital! Now!"\

The prinny nodded and whisked the two off towards the hospital.

It was obvious to Mao that Beryl was now ready to give birth; he dashed to the front desk and the doctor helped her to a room.

The night passed with Beryl looking at Mao with a tear filled smile as Mao gripped her hand tightly.

15 minutes later, Shikuta and Lenate were introduced to the world.

Beryl hugged them close as Mao slowly stroked their heads as he smiled at Beryl.

"You did wonderful. I'm so proud to be your husband…"

Beryl smiled.

"Yeah… twins… to call our own. Isn't that wonderful?"

Mao nodded. "Absolutely. Now, what to do with the room... You stay here and rest; I'll tell everyone the good news."

Beryl kissed him, and waved him off.

The two newborns had their umbrelical cords cut off and they kept crying.

"_They're crying away the weaknesses… stronger than I ever hoped for."_

She drifted off to sleep with her newborn babies and the newborns soon followed.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Notice From The Author

Notice from Author

00000000000000000000

Hey guys, Shunto here with some sudden news.

For a while, starting today, Life and Labors in Love, along with Climbing the Tower will be put on hiatus for the time being.

Yeah, granted, they already HAVE been, but I've kinda run out of ideas on how to continue them.

If you were waiting for the next chapter to either of these, I am so, so sorry.

But there is hope.

You, the readers, are my pride and joy. Seeing reviews to my work is the greatest reward I can obtain after long periods of work.

I'm a very open-minded person on some playing fields, and if you have an idea that could dig this story out of the rut it's stuck in, don't hesitate to submit it.

God bless all of you, and have a wonderful new year.

Signed,

Shunto


End file.
